sonicfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Character)
:For other uses, see Sonic the Hedgehog (disambiguation) is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound, with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic) and loves adventure. He acknowledges the fact that the Earth is just as cool and blue as he is. He is 15 years old, stands a Meter (3 ft 3 in) high, and weighs 35 kilograms (77 lbs) and was born on Christmas Island. Artist Naoto Ōshima, designer Hirokazu Yasuhara and programmer Yuji Naka are generally credited with the creation of the character, a blue-furred, blue-and-peach-skinned, green-eyed 15-year-old anthropomorphic African pygmy hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and posses the ability curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. This is a major part of the gameplay of the series. In his first debut he was described as being 16 years old but since Sonic adventure he was redesigned as a 15 year old blue Hedgehog. Sonic seems to have a holy or avatar-like position (despite, on most occasions, being unaware about his involvement in the future of the world he's saving), as many of his adventures in the series coincide with the fulfillment of ancient prophecies, specifically his involvement in echidna legends (such as: the mural on Angel Island that depicts Super Sonic fighting Eggman for the Master Emerald). Conception and creation In April 1990, Sega requested a game capable of selling over one million copies and a character to replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot. Several character designs were submitted by its AM8 research & development department, including an armadillo (who was later developed into Mighty the Armadillo), a dog, an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pyjamas (which would later be the basis of Doctor Eggman's design), and a rabbit (intended to use its extendable ears to collect objects; these aspects were later incorporated into Ristar). Eventually, Naoto Ōshima's spiky hedgehog, initially codenamed "Mr Needlemouse", was chosen as the new mascot. A group of fifteen started working on Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit), and renamed themselves Sonic Team. The game's soundtrack was composed by Masato Nakamura of the band Dreams Come True. Sega sponsored the group's "Wonder 3" tour, painting Sonic on the tour bus, distributing pamphlets advertising the game, and having footage of the game broadcast above stage prior to its release. Sonic's precise age, weight, height and other physical characteristics vary depending on the continuity in which he appears and the style in which he is drawn. In the video games, Sonic's original design by Naoto Ōshima was quite short and childlike (perhaps because he was a child at the time of debut), with short spiky hair, a round body, one spike in his back, and no visible irises. Artwork featuring this design and drawn by Akira Watanabe was displayed on the package artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), and most subsequent Sonic video games featured similar designs. Beginning with Sonic Adventure in 1998, Sonic was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa as a 15-year-old, taller character with longer legs and a less spherical body, longer and more drooping spiky hair, two spikes in his back, and green-colored eyes. Further subtle changes to the character's design have been made in subsequent games. Spin-off media such as comics and cartoons have featured variations on all these videogame designs, with restrictions set by the standardized model sheets. His cobalt blue pigmentation came from Sega's logo, which is the same color. Appearances Games Sonic started his battle against his nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik in the 1991 platform game Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Master System and Game Gear. His sidekick Miles "Tails" Prower joined him in the game's 1992 sequel Sonic the Hedgehog 2, which also introduced Sonic's signature "Spin-Dash" move. Sonic 3 and Sonic & Knuckles both released 1994 saw Sonic and Tails battle Robotnik yet again, with the additional threat of Knuckles the Echidna, tricked by Robotnik into fighting Sonic. Sonic was solo once again for Sonic CD (1993), in which he used his unrivaled speed to travel through time to defeat Robotnik and ensure a good future for the world, and which also introduced self-appointed girlfriend Amy Rose into the video games, and his new robotic doppelgänger Metal Sonic Other 2D platformers starring Sonic include Sonic Chaos (1993), Sonic Triple Trouble (1994), Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (1999), the Sonic Advance series (2001—2004) and Sonic Rush (2005). The first Sonic platform game in true 3D, Sonic Adventure (1998) was the original developer Sonic Team's return to the character for a major game. It featured Sonic returning from vacation to find the seaside city of Station Square under attack by a new, very powerful foe named Chaos, under the control of Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Now known as Doctor Eggman). It introduced Sonic's homing attack as a standard move, included power-ups that awarded him extra abilities for the rest of the game, and featured interaction with non-playable characters and objects in 3D "Adventure" sequences, where the game world could be freely explored. In addition to Sonic, who was given a full voice-over for the first time, five other major characters were playable, plus Super Sonic. Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) which celebrated the 10th anniversary of the series, introduced a new rival, in the form of the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog new characters, and involved Sonic on-the-run from the military after being mistaken for Shadow, who escaped from GUN. It is also the first game where the planet is Earth, in game, but it is not our Earth, but an alternate Earth. A third 3D action game, Sonic Heroes, which brought about a return of Mobius, featured four different teams made up by three characters in each, and marked the official return of supporting characters Team Chaotix as the teams battled Eggman and the evil return of Metal Sonic who wanted to achieve world domination himself. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006 game) which celebrated the 15th anniversary of the series, featured the first appearance of Blaze the Cat in a home console and a new foe called Silver the Hedgehog who possesses powerful psychic abilities. In 2007, Sonic and the Secret Rings released where Sonic along with his genie friend Shahra battled to protect the Arabian Nights. Sonic battles Eggman again in the game Sonic Unleashed, where Eggman shatters the planet and Sonic must find the Chaos Emeralds to put it back together. Things are made more difficult by the fact that Sonic now transforms into a werehog at night. Sonic has also been featured in games of many genres other than 2D and 3D platform games. The first of these was a pinball game, Sonic Spinball (1993), which expanded upon the pinball sequences in the first two platform games. Sonic has also appeared in "2.5D" isometric platformers (Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic Battle and Sonic 3D Blast), racing games (Sonic Drift, Sonic R, Sonic Riders, and Sonic Rivals) and fighting games (Sonic the Fighters ,Sonic Battle, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl ). The sequel to Sonic Riders has also been released, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity . There is also a sequel of Sonic & the Secret Rings known as Sonic & the Black Knight. By the end of the story, it's revealed that Sonic was the true King Arthur of the world. Video games such as Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Tails Adventure, Knuckles Chaotix and Shadow the Hedgehog starred supporting characters of the Sonic series; in some of them Sonic had a cameo role. The hedgehog has also made cameo appearances in numerous other Sega games such as Daytona USA and Christmas NiGHTS. Television series There have been several animated television series featuring Sonic. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was the first and featured Sonic, voiced by Jaleel White, and Eggman, voiced by Long John Baldry. It had a very comical take on Sonic and Tails' adventures and battles with Eggman. Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM), originally broadcast on Saturdays on ABC, was broadcast concurrently with the syndicated Adventures series in the United States. Sonic was voiced by Jaleel White, and Eggman was voiced by Jim Cummings. The Archie Comics continuity was based heavily on this series; it was far more dark and brooding than Adventures showing Eggman as a fearsome dictator controlling Mobius and Sonic and his Freedom Fighter friends battle to take back their planet. Sonic Underground, a show in the US, United Kingdom and France, ignored the continuity of the previous series and games and instead introduced two siblings and Sonic's mother, named Sonia, Manic and Queen Aleena respectively. White returned to voice Sonic, with Samuel Vincent providing his singing voice, while Eggman was voiced by Gary Chalk It showed Sonic and his siblings as royalty but they have to battle to take back their thrones from the evil dictator. The fact that Sonic is depicted as royalty is an interesting concept never-before-seen in any Sonic continuity, as his personality is consistent in spite of his birthright. Additionally, there was a Sonic the Hedgehog OAV Anime OAV in Japan which featured Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman and Metal Sonic. Sonic was voiced by Masami Kikuchi in Japan, and Martin Burke in the United States where the OVA was marketed as Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie. The latest animated Sonic television series, Sonic X, is an anime in which a massive Chaos Control blast results in Sonic and his friends being transported from his world to the human world (however Season 3 mainly takes place in Sonic's own world). Like the other television series, it has an original storyline not present in any of the games, although it can be viewed as an elaboration upon the Sonic Adventure games' storylines. Music from the games is used during select key moments in the series, and several animation sequences strongly resemble cutscenes from the console titles. In addition, the characters' designs are based upon the more recent Sonic games' character designs. Sonic is voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru in the Japanese version, and by Jason Griffith in the English version (which angered many fans of the voice actors of the Sonic Adventure games). Books and comics Sonic's first comic appearance was in a promotional comic printed in Disney Adventures magazine, which established an origin for Sonic involving the transformation of kindly scientist Dr. Ovi Kintobor into the evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Numerous British publications, including "Sega handbook" Stay Sonic (1993), four novels published by Virgin Books (1993–1994) and the comic book Sonic the Comic (1993–2002) used this premise as their basis. The American comics published by Archie Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog (comics) (1993—), Sonic X (comics) (2005—2009) and Sonic Universe (2009-) are based on the settings established by earlier animated TV series, the ABC "Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)" cartoon and the Sonic X anime respectively. In Japan, Sonic manga have been published, and there is currently another one being published based on Sonic Unleashed featuring Chip (Chippu). Cameos/popularity Sonic has proven to be an extremely popular character. After having been around only 2 years, he had already surpassed Nintendo's Mario in popularity according to a June 1993 Q-Survey in Gameplayers magazine. As a result of this popularity, he has been referred to in various parts of culture. One of a class of genes involved in fruit fly embryonic development, called hedgehog genes, has been named "sonic hedgehog" after the character. Other references are present in television programs. In the show Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, in the episode "Camp Capers", Ami is captured by Bigfoot. Yumi pretends she is in a video game, and she runs through a 16-bit forest area, jumps on a crab (thus killing it) then goes at sound-barrier-breaking speeds and runs over a checkered loop, obviously a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit)'s Green Hill Zone. An episode of Megas XLR spoofed Sonic with a parade balloon called Auggie the Adorable Aardvark (that also spoofs Mickey Mouse by wearing the same clothes), that was mutated and could do Sonic attacks such as the Spin Dash. In the show "15/Love", in Adena and Tannis' dorm room, there is a poster with the cover of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game in it. Sonic also made a cameo appearance in the episode of The Simpsons entitled "Marge Be Not Proud", voiced by Dan Castellaneta. He appears, though green, along with Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and fictional pro golfer Lee Carvallo, trying to convince Bart Simpson to steal a video game. As reported by famous UK fansite The Sonic Stadium, there is also a reference to the Sonic The Hedgehog universe in another Simpsons episode "Lisa gets an A", when she was playing a video game with a character who has to get the seven crystal babies, a reference to the seven chaos emeralds. he reappears in a 1990s themed episode on a billboard proposing to Amy saying "Sonic the Hedgehog says: Wait 'til marriage." On Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Space Ghost is seen playing Sonic 3 & Knuckles on the guest monitor. Sonic has also made appearances in films. In the 1996 movie Jingle All The Way, in the scene where Jamie arrives at the parade, Sonic can be seen as a character marching in the parade. In the movie Hitch, on the side of an ice cream truck, there is a picture of a Sonic popsicle . Sonic has also appeared in Wayne's World. Sonic has also made appearances as a character in parades. In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. Sonic was also in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade; the only other video game character to ever be in the parade was Pikachu. Sonic has been a mascot for various sports teams as well. Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football (soccer) team. During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. During the 1993 Formula One championship, Sega sponsored WilliamsF1, which won the season. Sonic was featured in the cars, helmets, and rival Team McLaren used to paint a squashed hedgehog after winning races over Williams. The 1993 European Grand Prix featured a Sonic balloon and Sonic billboards. The trophy was a statue of the hedgehog. Lately, things have seemed to patched up with Nintendo, as Sonic appears as a 3rd Party playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Panic the Hedgehog, a character from the Moron Comics parody series of Sonic the Hedgehog and The Amazing Spider-Man, Panic the Hedgehog and The Annoying Spitter-Man, is a parody of Sonic. Sonic appears in a cameo in the game Crusader of Centy where he's sunbathing at a beach. If the player tries to talk to him he dispenses the odd bit of dialogue: "Tsk, tsk! I'm a gallant hedgehog! Don't mess or you'll get burned!" Sonic made a cameo in Journey in the end of the night where he can be seen on a billboard where it says Sonic Rules. A parody of Sonic was featured in The Simpsons Game, where he is heard saying such lines as: "I forgot why I hate Eggman so much" and "That shadow version of me? Nicest guy in the world, completely misunderstood." He also appears in one of the cutscenes, as well as playing a small part in one section of the game. Sonic appears to be a bird as opposed to a hedgehog and has hair similar to Manic's as instead of spines. Sonic also appeared in the TV show "Robot Chicken" where Sonic is rolling through Green Hill Zone and into a spike strip set up by two police officers to catch Sonic for speeding. Voice acting The earliest voice of Sonic was Takeshi Kusao in the game SegaSonic the Hedgehog, a June 1993 arcade release starring Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. Sonic CD featured brief dialogue. In September 1993, DiC Entertainment cast Jaleel White, more popularly known as portraying the character of Steve Urkel, as Sonic in their simultaneously released shows Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. White would later be cast as Sonic for DiC's 1999 show Sonic Underground. In 1996, when the Sonic the Hedgehog OAV was produced in Japan, Sonic was voiced by Masami Kikuchi. The 1999 English-language dub featured Martin Burke in Sonic's role. Starting with the 1998 game Sonic Adventure, all of Sonic's video games feature voice acting. Sonic was played by Junichi Kanemaru, who later went on to play Sonic in the Japanese version of Sonic X. Ryan Drummond performed the role of Sonic in Sonic Adventure and continued to play the role for several games. Information taken from the credits of both Sonic Adventure games, the Sonic Advance series, and Sonic Heroes. 4Kids Entertainment decided not to use Drummond's voice in their US/UK dub of Sonic X, instead choosing their own Jason Griffith. Despite this, Drummond continued to provide the voice of Sonic in the series until 2005, when Sega replaced all their Sonic voice actors with their 4Kids counterparts, in order to keep his voice the same in all media forms. Effectively, this meant that beginning with Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush, Jason Griffith became the official game voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog (and Jet the Hawk in Sonic Riders). This has been a controversial decision among fans of the Sonic Adventure series and Sonic Heroes voice cast. Oddly enough, the voices fans deem to be good at voicing Sonic are the ones who openly state they love voicing him. Character Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title; in his encounters with Princess Elise (who called him "Mr. Sonic"), Shahra the Ring Genie (who called him "Master"), Caliburn the Sword (who called him "Knave", though Sonic was especially annoyed by this), and Erazor Djinn (who called him a "Filthy Rat", though it might just be an insult), he insisted that they merely call him "Sonic". He enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his role as a hero as an opportunity to have fun. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when he quickly forgave Silver and accepted his help in saving Elise in their third encounter, despite Silver's attempts to kill him. For some reason Sonic will not take off his shoes no matter what. Although it is stated in various materials that Sonic tends to have a short temper, his profile on the 4Kids Sonic X anime website states that he is super-slow to get angry. In the American cartoons and comics, the Japanese version of Sonic Advance 3 strategy guide, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs. He displays an interest in rock music, and in the cartoon Sonic Underground was a guitarist in his own band. Some official character art and a television commercial for Sonic Adventure suggests that he has a personal hobby as a DJ. Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush for the Nintendo DS that Sonic also enjoys breakdancing as it is one of his primary ways for filling up his Rush meter. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on breakdancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in Sonic Advance 3 if he finishes a level in a short-enough time. Lastly, one of his taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is him breakdancing and saying, "C'mon, step it up!" He has been credited as "the fastest thing alive" since Sonic the Hedgehog (DiC) and through Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic likes to spend his free time relaxing somewhere. Sonic's personality has changed very much over time. Currently, he is stated to be "pure of heart and intention" (Tails refers to Sonic while talking to Cosmo, in the Sonic X episode "An Underground Odyssey"). Sonic Unleashed's booklet states that his personality is "A juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity, as, on one hand, he does all he can to snuff out evil, but he can't look away when someone is in trouble." Sonic Unleashed also has sidequests in which Sonic the Werehog is trying to convince the Elder Gregorios in Apotos that he is Sonic the Hedgehog. To prove it, Sonic undergoes a test of speed, which involves him getting a pair of glasses for the Elder in a certain time limit; a test of courage, by protecting the Elder from minions of Dark Gaia; and a test of selflessness and kindness, which involves Sonic obtaining a book for the Elder out of kindness. He prefers to comfort people, instead of winding them up, as shown many times in Sonic X. He shows modesty various times, and prefers to humble himself, unless he is taunting someone (Like in Super Smash Bros Brawl). This is shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings where Sonic prefers not to be called "Master", and where he is referred to as the "Legendary Hedgehog" ("Me? Legendary? You've gotta be kidding! You're gonna make me blush!"). At times, Sonic seems to be somewhat overconfident in his abilities; for example, when Merlina stops him from attacking the Black Knight, he is irked and asked why she did so, positive that he could have defeated him. Sonic is shown to believe in something greater then the life he is currently in; in Sonic and the Secret Rings, he makes a mention that the Secret Rings "might even open the gates of hell", implying that Sonic himself might believe in Heaven and Hell. Abilities Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds higher than Mach 1, at a staggering 760 mph. It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed of 3,800 mph. He is occaisionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cutscene of Sonic Heroes, in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground, and near the end of the first episode in Sonic X. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over the water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed he can. In Sonic Battle it is shown that he can move several times the speed of sound. In Emerl's story, Sonic takes on and defeats him in under 30 seconds (the Final Egg Blaster fires in 30 seconds). During this time he and Emerl shown doing several attacks as if time itself is drastically slowed down (even slow enough to have ten rounds). It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form then running, possibly even reaching the Speed of Light due to the various proofs, such as in Sonic Adventure 1/2 and Sonic Heroes where he could use the move Light Speed Attack which, stated by Tikal, attacks enemies at Light Speed. In the Sonic X Anime, he is shown to match speeds with a lightning bolt, in the episode "Zelkova Strikes Back". As shown in Sonic Battle, Sonic possesses the ability to heal him self at supersonic speeds by presumingly vibrating his molecules. Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Since his introduction in the first Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack (or "Sonic Spin Attack"). As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves : the Spin Dash was introduced in Sonic 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, although unnamed variations of it appeared in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic 3D Blast, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. Sonic curls into a ball and revs up before charging forwards in a burst of speed. Since AoSTH and SatAM, Sonic can also execute a ‘triple spin’ where he curls up into a ball and spins around quickly, like a buzz saw, and can burrow through the ground or a wall, depending what it’s made from. The Peel Out or Figure 8 Dash made its debut in Sonic CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stands still and his legs run fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward. One of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl involves him spinning his legs fast enough to make this move while commenting on his opponents being "too slow." The Peel Out is also his running animation in Brawl. It is similar to the Spin Dash, but without the curling up part of the move. His feet tend to make the illusion of a figure 8 with this move. Sonic can also use his back-head spines to send the opponent into the air. The Blue Tornado is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds. A similar attack called 'Whirlwind' appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Other such special moves that Sonic has in this game are 'Axe Kick,' and combination attacks between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. The following is a list of POW moves Sonic has: *'Axe Kick': Sonic spinballs into an enemy, then follows up with a powerful air-kick. *'Whirlwind': Sonic performs a Tornado move, damaging everyone caught inside. *'Blue Bomber': Tails lifts Sonic up, then throws him onto a target. Sonic then rebounds and hits the target a second time, leaving it weakened. *'Fastball': Amy uses her hammer to hit a spinballing Sonic into a foe three times, rendering it sluggish. *'Triple Tornado': Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails get propelled in the air in a Tornado move, then fall down and hit all enemies. This may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm': Knuckles, Tails, and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can warp time and space with Chaos Control, and by using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic. He can also turn into his more powerful form, Hyper Sonic, with the help of the Super Emeralds. In addition, the World Rings introduced in Sonic and the Secret Rings allow Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. As Darkspine Sonic, Sonic turns purple and has two white stripes between his eyes. In Sonic Unleashed, he unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself at nighttime. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but gains increased strength and the ability to stretch his arms. In Sonic X, Sonic turns into Dark Sonic in one of the episodes in Season 3. Dark Sonic has a blacker type of blue skin, sharper eyes, and becomes angrier than before. Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic by falling into a pile of fake chaos emeralds. In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic gains another super form: Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants golden armor with a red cape and the power to wield the legendary Excalibur. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; even in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on and never quits. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so. This may also be because he is in possession of a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. He presumingly performed a similar feat in Sonic Battle when facing Ultimate Emerl. Emerl was vastly superior to Sonic in every aspect: he has the abilities of every character, all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the power of a star system busting cannon (Final Egg Blaster). Thanks to Sonic's indomitable force of will he was able to perform the impossible: defeat an opponent who is superior to him in almost every way possible. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything, with enough speed, but soft when he is not in ball form. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit someone in his up-grab move. In many Sonic games it is shown that he can survive numerous free-falls from space; in Sonic Adventure, he fell face first from a high point in the atmosphere and merely shook it off after the crash of the Tornado, and in Sonic Unleashed, he (as the Werehog) survived atmospheric reentry unharmed, though he was stuck in the ground for a few moments, he accomplished this feat in Sonic the hedgehog 2 as well as Sonic and Knuckles in his base form at the end of both games (assuming the player didn't gather the chaos emeralds prior to beating the game). In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic's up throw has him throw an enemy up, while he goes into a push-up type pose, and then land in his quills, which are shown to harden. It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster, and more skillful then he lets on. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his fight with Emerl, the Ultimate Gizoid, and his temporary ruthlessness as Dark Sonic are prime examples of this. Sonic may be able to defeat practically any enemy if he was to fight seriously from the beginning - it would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and unwillingness to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. This means as Super Sonic, he might have been able to defeat even Dark Oak - Sonic himself admits that he was not fighting at full strength from the beginning ("He's tougher than I thought" and "When I turned into Super Sonic, I thought it'd be a cinch, but boy was I wrong"), and as Hyper Sonic, should he ever return, he would be unbeatable. Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming which causes him to sink like a stone in water, possibly due to his great body weight for his size combined with narrow limbs, or possibly due to his presumed aquaphobia. (Or perhaps he just does not know how to swim.) In fact, in an episode of Sonic X called "The Last Resort" , Eggman almost drowned Sonic until he was saved by Amy Rose. Although if hitting the water while running, he can dash across the water's surface, completely bypassing the hazard (an exception being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which all characters are able to swim, but he can only swim for a brief period of time before drowning;he has one of the shortest swim-times in the game and he seems to be flopping like a fish when swimming). In most media, he is shown completely avoiding water. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games when Sonic competes in Aquatics events, he is the only character who wears a lifevest. Although an exception of Sonic's poor aquatic abilities is in Sonic the Hedgehog 1991 where he is capable of swallowing bubbles for extra breathing time in water. Further 2-Dimension games allow for underwater breathing through the use of air bubbles. Sonic does not mix very well with hostage situations, especially if the one in charge of the hostage situation is Eggman, as he has been known to be fooled by Eggman at least twice to give him the Chaos Emeralds. The first was when Eggman threatened to kill Amy if Sonic didn't give him the Chaos Emerald (Though it should be noted that he was going to trick Eggman with the Fake Emerald at that point), the second was when Elise was the hostage, and Eggman agreed to let her go if Sonic gave him the Chaos Emerald he had. Sonic was tricked twice, almost got killed when Amy was the hostage, and was sent to the future along with Tails and Knuckles when Elise was the hostage. Sonic can be easily taken advantage of by this process, which greatly pains him emotionally (Although like Knuckles, he's adapted to the trick and often now uses a different method to overcome Eggman). It is rumored that Sonic wonders if he makes the right decision by giving Eggman the Chaos Emeralds. He also has a habit of acting before thinking, which gets him into trouble many times, which in Sonic Riders resulted in him angering Amy which incured her wrath in the form of her Piko-Piko Hammer (when Amy is angry, this is the only time when Sonic feels fear, especially when the anger is directed at him). Other versions of the character As mentioned above, Sonic has appeared in several different media (such as TV series and comics) outside of his mainstream games series. These series often take place in their own unique continuities, which differ greatly from the games in terms of plot, setting, and even Sonic's characterisation. Some versions of Sonic from these alternate continuities are listed here. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (TV series and Archie Comics series) In the Archie comics, Sonic is the most famous hero on Mobius. He is best known for his defeat of Robotnik Prime and his heroic actions preventing the Xorda from destroying Mobius and its solar system. Raised in Mobotropolis before Robotnik Prime's coup, Sonic was an average child except for his abnormal speed. Sonic lost his parents to the roboticizer and was taken in by his Uncle Chuck until he too was roboticized. During Robotnik Prime's coup Sonic and a few others were herded to Knothole Village by the Original Freedom Fighters. It was from them that Sonic got the inspiration that would one day make him a hero. As Sonic developed his incredible speed, his attitude became legendary. Irreverent, confident, impatient and energetic, Sonic fought constantly to overthrow Robotnik Prime and continues the fight against his successor, Robotnik Mk II. In addition to his uncanny speed, Sonic has the ability to absorb Chaos Energy. Absorbing a great amount of this energy causes him to transform into Super Sonic. As Super Sonic, all of his natural abilities are enhanced and he gains the ability to fly, among other strange powers. His skin and eye colors change to yellow and red respectively, and he takes on an aura of yellow energy. It has happened also that Sonic has transformed even further into Ultra Sonic. Ultra Sonic is even more powerful and has the ability to adapt to his surroundings by taking on new forms. After the Xorda attack, Sonic was teleported into space, where he spent a couple months trying to return to Mobius. But when he returned, a whole year had passed, and things were very different. Sonic is still not completely adapted to the changes he has seen. ''Sonic the Comic'' In Sonic the Comic, Sonic was once an ordinary brown (though still fast) hedgehog on the planet Mobius. He encountered a kindly scientist named Doctor Ovi Kintobor, who performed experiments on his speed. An explosion resulted in his spines fusing together and turning blue. A later experiment, involving Kintobor's attempts to rid Mobius of evil, transformed the good doctor into Ivo Robotnik. After several unsuccessful attempts to take over the world (as depicted in the first two Sonic games), Robotnik finally managed to conquer the planet by sending Sonic six months into the future. On his return, Sonic took it upon himself to form a group of Freedom Fighters to depose Robotnik, which they finally managed to do in the series' landmark 100th issue. As in other continuities, Sonic is aided in his adventures by his loyal sidekick Tails, as well as Amy Rose and original characters Porker Lewis, Johnny Lightfoot, Tekno the Canary and others. He has a friendly, though still quite intense, rivalry with Knuckles the Echidna, who frequently accuses Sonic of bringing trouble onto his Floating Island. Sonic can turn into Super Sonic in this continuity without exposure to the Chaos Emeralds (because of a dose of radiation he received when the Emeralds were first brought together), but in this form he is out-of-control, bordering on psychotic, and he attacks friends and enemies alike. The two were separated for an extended run, but re-united in the series' final story arc. ''Sonic X'' Quotes *"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." When introducing himself to anyone *"Tails! OH what am I gonna do with you?" When Tails crashed his plane in Sonic Adventure and DX *"If you have time to worry then run." When he tells Elise that there's nothing to worry about *"A knight... never... flees... his foe, right?" Sonic talks to Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival when he attempts to stop the Dark Queen *"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. I have no master. Except the wind that blows me!" When Percival asks him whom he serves *"I guess you could say that whim is my other master." When he saves Percival from a deep fall *"What? You jealous or something? " When Caliburn sees that Sonic and Percival are holding hands after Percival fell off the cliff. *"Hmm... talk about being stubborn and full of suprises!" In Sonic Heroes when he sees Shadow isn't dead *"NO! And I don't want to!!" When Sonic charges at the dark queen *"Just one question before we settle this. Why'd you do it? Weren't we trying to save this kingdom in the first place?" When he attempts to convince Merlina to stop her evil plan as the new dark ruler *"It was... never about chivalry for me. I just gotta do what I've gotta do. That's all!" Sonic talking to the knights of the round table as they try to convince him to run away from his fight *"STOP fighting it isn't gonna solve anything!" Sonic telling Blaze to stop fighting during the Sonic VS Blaze Battle in Sonic Rush *"But carrying the entire world on your shoulders?!?" Sonic trying to stop Blaze from taking on Eggman and Nega on her own *"HA! HOW'S THIS FOR AN INTRODUCTION, THEN?" Sonic injuring Erazor Djinn when he tells Sonic the stories of the world are his to control *"If this is your world, then it's a world I don't want any part of!" Sonic getting ready to fight Erazor Djinn in Sonic and the Secret Rings *"Don't you know anything? I'm not a rat! I'm a hedgehog! And enough of that RAT stuff! Seriously... I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!" When Erazor insultingly called Sonic a rat in Sonic and the Secret Rings. *"For the last time! I'm not a Rat! I'm a HEDGEHOG!" Sonic telling Erazor Djinn he's not a rat for the last time. *"Ready?...GO!!!" When Sonic charges the light speed dash in the Adventure Series DX and 2 battle and when he's ready to start a mission in Sonic Unleashed *"Thanks Amy I appreciate it." When Amy saves Sonic from Sonic and Silver's meeting *"I'll find Eggman and put him outta commission!" When Amy asked what Sonic's gonna do when she, Tails and Gamma escape from the egg carrier from exploding *"Your smile, that's all I need." When Sonic tells Elise that she dosen't have to feel like Sonic's injury was her fault *"Let's blast through with Sonic speed!" - Sonic when Team Sonic is selected in Sonic Heroes *"It's all about speed!" Sonic after winning a match in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games *"Shoot! not my day" When Sonic gets an E Rank in Sonic Heroes *"Lets do this!" Sonic's catchphrase *"Whew! That was TIGHT!" When Sonic gets an A Rank, five stars, and a gold medal in Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, Sonic and the Secret Rings, and Sonic and the Black Knight. *"You're too slow!" When Sonic performs a Side Taunt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"C'mon, step it up!" Sonic performing his Down Taunt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Is that how you say "Hello"? Well then, "Hello back at ya"!" Sonic when he first meets Blaze in the Archie Comics. *"Now I'll show you!" Sonic when he gets a Smash Ball in Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Oh I get it. No problem. I'm used to stuff like this." Sonic when speaking to Merlina when he lands in the Aurthurian worlds *"Ha! You remind me of this Knucklehead I know of!" Sonic when he first sees Sir Gawain *"Boy. You even sound like that Knucklehead too." Sonic when speaking to Gawain *"Ha! You never change do you?" Sonic when speaking to Silver in Sonic Rivals 2 *"Yeah! This is the REAL me. Pretty cool huh?" Sonic when speaking to Chip in his real form in Sonic Unleashed. Relations Family *Bernadette Hedgehog - Mother (Archie comic series) *Jules Hedgehog - Father (Archie Comic series) *Sir Charles "Uncle Chuck" Hedgehog - Uncle *Queen Aleena - Mother ("Sonic Underground only") *Manic the Hedgehog - Brother ("Sonic Underground") *Sonia the Hedgehog - Sister ("Sonic Underground") Friends/Allies *Amy Rose (In love with Sonic) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend, as close as Brothers) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival & Friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Present arch-Rival and current Ally) *Blaze the Cat (Good friend and partner in Combat) *Christopher Thorndyke (Good Friend Sonic X only) *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Mighty the Armadillo *Bunnie Rabbot (Archie) *Rotor the Walrus (Archie) *Dulcy the Dragon (Archie) *Cream the Rabbit (nice friend) *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Cosmo (Sonic X only) *Jet the Hawk (Friend and also a Rival) *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Marine the Raccoon *Omni-Viewer (Fleetway comics only) *Porker Lewis (Fleetway comics only) *Professor Kintobor (Fleetway comics only) *Silver the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *NiGHTS (Crossover Character) *Chip *NICOLE (Archie comics only) *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Shade the Echidna *Mario - Former Business Rival *Professor Pickle (Sonic Unleashed) *Mina Mongoose (Archie) *Rosemary Prower *Amadeus Prower *Merlin Prower *Princess Elise *Sara (movie/OVA) *Rob O' the Hedge *Mari-An the Echidna *Shahra the Ring Genie *Locke the Echidna *Breezie (Adventures of StH) *Merlina the Sorceress *Caliburn the Sword *Anti-Bunnie Rabbot *Merna the Merhog (Adventures of Sth) *The Commander *E-123 Omega *Chaos (Only when he's good) *Chao *Tux *Samba de Amigo (Samba de Amigo Wii) *E-102 Gamma Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Presently Arch-Rival) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Enemy and Rival, Archie only) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival and friend) *Silver the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Blaze the Cat (Until they became friends) *Metal Sonic/Neo Metal Sonic (Intense Enemy) *Jet the Hawk (Rival at Extreme Gear Racing) *Mario - Business rival (Formerly, Currently friendly rival) *Shade the Echidna (Formerly) *Ash Mongoose (Archie) *Fang the Sniper *Johnny (Also an Enemy) *Silver Sonic (Also an Enemy) *Mecha Sonic (Also an Enemy) *Dexter (Amy's imaginary boyfriend, but in Sonic Chronicles the player can choose if he's a rival) Foes *Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Arch-Nemesis and usually main antagonist) *Coconuts *Scourge the Hedgehog (Archie) *Metal Sonic (Robotic Doppleganger) *Chaos (Formerly) *Ix (Sonic Chronicles) *Fang the Sniper *Metal Knuckles *Mecha Knuckles (Archie) *Dark Oak (Sonic X) *Tails Doll *Eggrobo *Scratch and Grounder *Mama Robotnik (AoStH) *Dr. Warpnik (AoStH) *Mammoth Mogul (archie) *Megatox (Fleetway comics only) *Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Pseudo Sonic (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Gemerl (Sonic Advanced 3) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush) *Captain Whisker *Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl only) *Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings only) *Solaris (Sonic 06) *Black Knight / King Arthur (Sonic and the Black Knight only) *Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) *Dark Queen (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Super Ix the Echidna *Super Scourge (Archie) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) Love *Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend and secret love life) *Blaze the Cat (possibly) *Sally Acorn (SatAM and Archie comics, ex-girlfriend) *Fiona Fox (Archie comics ex-girlfriend) *Mina Mongoose (Archie comics, former) *Bunnie Rabbot (Archie comics, former) *Breezie (AoSTH) *Princess Elise (Sonic '06 only) Trivia *According to the Archie comics, Sonic's middle name is Maurice. However, it has been confirmed by the writers that this is only true in the comics' continuity. *There is a hedgehog genome named Sonic hedgehog.The article is from a science website. http://www.cogito.org/Articles/ArticleDetail.aspx?ContentID=16171 *He doesn't seem to appear in the game (although the main character's face isn't even shown) Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, though he is the main character in almost every other game except "Shadow The Hedghehog," "Tails Sky Patrol," "Tails Adventure" and "Knuckles Chaotix" (hence why they are named after them). *Sonic has fought many of his friends at some points throughout the media. *Only his English Sonic CD voice is discredited. *Although he has fought many of his friends, he so far has never battled Marine the Raccoon and Tikal the Echidna. *Even though Sonic has visited dimensions in Sonic Shuffle and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, there has been no saying of ever actually meeting NiGHTS or Mario there respectively. (This information doesn't count NiGHTS' SA DX appearance, Sonic flies in front of NiGHTS in a casino game.) *Sonic has a few things in common with Silver, Shadow, and Scourge: :1.) They're all hedgehogs. :2.) All their names start with "S" :3.) They all have Super Forms. :4.) They can all use Chaos Control. :5.) They're all male, stand at 100 centimeters (3 ft 3 in), and weigh 35 kilograms (77 lbs). (Though Silver's hair style makes him look taller) :6.) They each represent a period of time and/or space: Past (Shadow), Present (Sonic), Future (Silver), and Alternate Reality (Scourge). :7.) Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scourge have or have had the canine teeth pattern. :8.) They each have a strong bond with at least one female ; Sonic=Amy, Shadow=Rouge and Maria, Silver=Blaze, and Scourge=Fiona *Mario & Sonic also have a lot of things in common: :1.) They have the colors red (Mario's shirt & hat; Sonic's shoes & eyes when in super form), blue (Mario's eyes & overalls; Sonic's skin and spiky hair), white (gloves; soles on sonic's shoes & lines on sonic's shoes & socks), black (Mario's mustache and pupils; Sonic's nose and pupils), & yellow (The buttons on Mario's overalls, Mario's cape; Sonic's shoebuckles & Sonic's skin and hair when in his super form). :2.) They both jump on enemies. :3.) They both save females (Mario = Peach, Daisy, & Pauline ; Sonic = Amy, Cream, & Vanilla). :4.) They both have an anti-hero physical doppelgänger(s) (Mario = Wario; Sonic = Shadow and Scourge, even though Scourge is in the Archie comics). :5.) They both were inducted into the Walk of Game. :6.) They are both mascots for a video game company (Nintendo for Mario, and Sega for Sonic). :7.) They are both well-known for being in side-scrolling platform games. :8.) They both are on DiC Entertainment cartoons based on their games. :9.) Their names both have five letters, and have the letter "I" as the fourth letter. :10.) They are both easily motivated by their favorite foods in the DiC cartoon series (Pasta for Mario and chili dogs for Sonic) :11.) They appear together in an episode of The Simpsons to tempt Bart to steal a video game. :12.) They both have sidekicks (Mario = Luigi ; Sonic = Tails; note that both their sidekicks also have five letters and have the letter "I" as the third letter.) :13.) They both have appeared in a 3D isometrical game (Mario = Super Mario RPG ; Sonic = Sonic 3D Blast) :14.) They have at least one RPG game on the Nintendo DS (Mario = Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ; Sonic = Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood :15.) They sometimes teamed up with their Archenemies(Mario & Bowser: ; Sonic & Dr. Eggman:) *Sonic could have been a very different franchise had some of the concepts thrown about before the release of Sonic the Hedgehog was released in 1991 actually been used which was being in a band and saving a lady named Madonna. *Sonic was the first of two video game characters to appear in the Macy's Day parade. (The second was Pikachu from the Pokemon franchise.) *Sonic is the first character in the Sonic franchise to have been kissed directly. The first several occurred with Sally in SatAm and their corresponding comics, as well the kiss that Princess Elise gave him in Sonic 2006. *Sonic's laugh shows a little bit of Jet's in it as shown in the last cutscene of Sonic 2006. Sonic and Shadow's (as they both laughed hysterically at one point in a game or two) laughs are sometimes put into Youtube cracks like "How long can you stand Sonic (or Shadow) laughing?" or something very similar like that. * Sonic and the Black Knight is the first game in the series to have Sonic wield a weapon (Which is Caliburn the Sword). *Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity are the only 3 games where Sonic is wearing different shoes. Also, in Sonic X he got different pairs of shoes which give him new skills. *Sonic is the second prominent character to die onscreen (the first being E-102 Gamma) after being impaled in Sonic 06. *Sonic is the character with the most counterparts. * Sonic has the most super forms in the whole series * In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic is the only character who wears the least armor (A gauntlet) and the most armor (As Excalibur-Sonic). * Shadow The Hedgehog (game) is the first and only known game to feature Sonic cursing, he states "Damn! They got away but don`t worry I`ll try & catch up "-though this only happens if you fail the Hero mission in the second trip to Westopolis - other people known for cursing are Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, and the General. *Curiously, Sonic's first appearance in games wasn't in Sonic The Hedgehog, But in RAD MOBILE. * Sonic has appeared in 41 games starring him,twice in the Olympic games series and once in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs. *Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders Zero Gravity are one of the only times he does not run everywhere in the games because he rides an "air board" to race in the game instead of running. *In Sonic Adventure 2, when Sonic closes his eyes, his eyelides are the same color as his arms and muzzle. *Coincidentally, Sonic has emerald green eyes, and he can use the powers of Chaos Emeralds. *In the Sonic Heroes booklet it says that he was 15 years old. *Sonic has had three negative experiences with killer whales. *Almost all of Sonic's official artworks show him grinning and showing his teeth. *Though it hasn't been confirmed, Sonic may be scared of ghosts. This could be proved in Night of the Werehog where he shivers when he sees the photograher ghosts as knights, A SatAM episode where he flees when seeing a ghostly medallion from a scary story he told Tails and Sonic Rivals 2 where he and Tails freak out when seeing the Sonic/Tails ghosts. However, in Sonic: Night of the Werehog, he also mocks the ghosts who are scaring Chip by pulling many funny faces at them. He also fights the combined ghosts without any fear whatsoever. It's possible that the transformation Sonic was about to undergo (he was about to transform into the Werehog) was making him shake. *Sonic may have also feared Dark Gaia before fighting him, seeing as how he lost his courage when losing his Werehog ablilities before the fight and when he tells Chip to run. However, it is equally possible when his Werehog powers were forcibly sucked from him, he was left in a temporarily weakened state, which left him unable to fight, and therefore telling Chip to save himself. *In Sonic Chronicles, Sonic is the only character with a POW Move that uses four characters (Hail Storm: Himself, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy). Reception and legacy As Sega's mascot and one of the key reasons for the company's success during the History of video game consoles (fourth generation)|16-bit era of consoles, Sonic is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. Sonic is also the first of two video game characters to have a balloon in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the other being Pikachu). Sonic was one of the three game characters inducted on the inaugural Walk of Game class in 2005, along with rival Mario and Link. One of a class of genes involved in Drosophila melanogaster|fruit fly embryonic development, called Hedgehog signaling pathway|hedgehog genes, has been named "sonic hedgehog" after the character. As Sega's mascot, Sonic has also been used as a symbol for the company's various sponsorships. Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team, during which period Sonic appeared in the team's uniform. During the 1993 Formula One championship, Sega sponsored the Williams Grand Prix team, which won the Constructors' Championship that year, as well as the team's lead driver, Alain Prost, winning the Drivers' Championship. Sonic was featured in the cars, helmets, and rival McLaren used to paint a squashed hedgehog after winning races over Williams. The 1993 European Grand Prix featured a Sonic balloon and Sonic billboards, and the race's trophy was in the shape of a hedgehog. Sonic also appears on some versions of the willow video store logo. On the 21st October 2008, Sonic was voted the most popular video game character in the UK with a 24% vote. His old rival Mario came second with 21% of the vote. Theme Songs In Sonic CD, Sonic's theme is Sonic Boom, which is a soft rock theme. In Sonic Adventure, Sonic's theme is It Doesn't Matter, which is a hard rock theme. Also, in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, the City Escape stage has lyrics to the music, which refer to Sonic in the line "Rollin' around at the speed of sound". In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic's theme is a remake of It Doesn't Matter, with rearranged lyrics. In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic's theme is We Can, and refers to Sonic in the line "Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed!" In Sonic Riders, Sonic's team theme, shared with Tails and Knuckles, is an instrumental called High Flying Groove. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), HipHop/R&B Artist Akon has done a remix to "Dreams Come True" song "Sweet Sweet Sweet", which was originally the ending theme for Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the Sega Mega Drive. The song is entitled "SWEET SWEET SWEET -06 AKON MIX-", in Japanese and "Sweet Dreams" in English. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) the main theme His World is possibly a Sonic theme. In Sonic and the Black Knight the main theme Knight of the Wind is probably referring to Sonic, for Caliburn eventually calls him so. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic's theme is Endless Possibility which describes life from his point of view. Gallery Image:Sonic-1.jpg|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) Image:Sonic Pose 2.jpg|Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 File:Sonic 41.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic 42.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' File:Sonic And Amy.jpg| Sonic and Amy from''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Sonic CD cast.jpg| Sonic, Amy, Dr. Robotnik, and Metal Sonic from''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' File:Sonic Pose.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' File:Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Robotnik.jpg|Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Dr. Robotonik in Sonic 3 & Knuckles Image:Sonic Pose 3.jpg|Sonic from ''Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball Image:Sonic Pose 4.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Drift File:Sonic 43.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Drift File:Sonic, Tails, Amy and Robotnik.jpg|Sonic with Amy Tails and Dr. Robotnik from Sonic Drift File:Sonic 44.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Drift 2 Image:Sonic Pose 5.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Blast File:Sonic 45.png|Sonic from Sonic the Fighters Image:Sonic the Fighters' Sonic.png|Sonic from Sonic the Fighters Image:Sonic Pose 6.jpg|Sonic from Sonic R File:Sonic 32.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure File:Sonic 2.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Adventure File:Sonic Pose 7.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Adventure File:Sonic 46.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure Image:Sonic 47.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure Image::Sonic 16.png|Sonic's back Sonic Adventure File:Sonic 48.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure Image:Sonic 13.png|Sonic from Sonic Adventure 2 File:Sonic 49.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Adventure 2 Image:Sonic Pose 8.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle Image:Sonic 6.gif|Sonic on Sonic Channel Image:Sonic Celabrating Mario's 20th Birthday.png|Sonic Celebrating Mario's birthday on Sonic Channel Image:Santa Sonic.gif|Sonic celebrating Christmas on Sonic Channel File:Sonic Pose 9.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Advance Image:Sonic 51.png|Sonic from Sonic Advance 3 Image:Sonic with Tails Pose.png|Sonic with Tails in Sonic Advance 3 Image:Sonic 12.png|Sonic from Sonic Mega Collection Image:Sonic 52.png|Sonic from Sonic X Image::Sonic Pose 10.png|Sonic from Sonic X Image:Sonic Pose 11.png|Sonic from Sonic X Image:Sonic Pose 12.png|Sonic in Sonic Battle Image:Sonic Pose 13.png|Sonic in Sonic Battle Image:Sonic Pose 14.png|Sonic in Sonic Battle Image:Sonic 26.png|Sonic in Sonic Heroes Image:Sonic 53.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Heroes Image:Sonic 11.png|Sonic from Shadow the Hedgehog File:Sonic 54.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Rush File:Sonic 15.png|Sonic from Sonic Rush Adventure Image:Sonic Pose 15.png|Sonic from Sonic Rush Adventure File:Sonic Pose 16.png|Sonic from Sonic Rush Adventure File:Sonic on a Waterbike.jpg| Sonic on a Waterbike in Sonic Rush Adventure Image:Sonic 5.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Riders Image:Sonic Pose 17.png|Sonic from Sonic Riders Image:Sonic Pose 18.png|Sonic from Sonic Riders Image:Sonic 55.png|Sonic from Sonic Riders Image:Sonic 56.png|Sonic from Sonic Riders Image:Sonic 57.png|Sonic from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity Image:Sonic 8.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Sonic The Hedgehog.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Sonic 2.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Image:Sonic 29.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Sonic 25.png|Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Sonic 23.png|Sonic in Sonic Rivals File:Sonic 24.png|Sonic Rivals'' File:Sonic 14.png|Sonic in Sonic Rivals 2 Image:Sonic Pose 19.jpg|Sonic from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings Image:Sonic 58.png|Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings Image:Sonic 4.png|Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings Image:Sonic Pose 19.png|Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings Image:Sonic 59.jpg|Sonic from Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games Image:Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games.jpg|Sonic with Mario in Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games Image:Sonic Pose 20.png|Sonic in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games. Image:Sonic 17.png|Sonic in Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games. File:Sonic 60.jpg|Sonic in Mario & Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games Image:Sonic 38.jpg|Sonic from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Image:Sonic Pose 21.png|Sonic from SEGA Superstars Tennis File:Sonic 61.png|Sonic from SEGA Superstars Tennis File:Sonic 62.png|Sonic from SEGA Superstars Tennis File:Sonic 30.jpg|Sonic from Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Image:Sonic 34.png|Sonic from ''Sonic: Night of the Werehog Image:Sonicunleashed.png|Sonic from Sonic Unleashed Image:Sonic Pose 22.png|Sonic from Sonic Unleashed File:Sonic 35.png|Sonic from Sonic Unleashed Image:Sonic Pose 23.png|Sonic with Caliburn the Sword from Sonic and the Black Knight Image:Sonic 36.jpg|Sonic from Sonic and the Black Knight Image:Sonic Pose 24.png|Sonic from Sonic and the Black Knight References External links * *Sonic the Hedgehog Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile) *Sonic's theme song in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Un-Gravitify